


Пауза

by InuTaisho



Category: Dissidia: Final Fantasy
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 04:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12879909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuTaisho/pseuds/InuTaisho
Summary: Написано 08 августа 2009 года.





	Пауза

Моменты, когда можно было бы отдохнуть, всегда были для Скволла роскошью. Дела находились неизменно, и если вначале это была бесконечная череда домашних заданий вперемешку с экзаменами, потом спасение мира, то затем и вовсе неподъемным грузом нескончаемых забот легло на него управление Гарденом.  
Космос оказалась не менее требовательной. Возможно, так же нещадно гнал в бой своих сторонников Хаос, но, невольно наблюдая за соперниками, Скволл давно понял - добиваться от "сил зла" послушания было так же просто, как от Сайфера. Когда у последнего случались приступы ослиного упрямства.  
Конечно, защитники Космос не могли себе позволить подобное. Особенно, когда на весах лежало благополучие множества миров. Но...  
Даже себе Скволл признавался в этом с неохотой, однако, оказавшись в мире бесконечных сражений, он впервые за долгое время почувствовал, что на него перестал давить невыносимый груз ответственности. Дышать стало легче.  
Жаждой свершений глаза горели у Рыцаря Света, Скволлу этого вполне хватало. Он радостно уступил главную роль, которой никогда не хотел, просто чтобы упиваться жаром битвы. И понимать, что между ним и концом света есть и другие.  
А значит, после тяжелой, кровопролитной битвы можно разлечься на крыше пустующего замка, глядеть в безоблачное небо и вспоминать что-то хорошее.  
Он проводил взглядом черную точку над головой.  
Сефирот, больше некому.  
Можно было ввязаться в драку, как захотела бы Космос, вернуться к остальным и рассказать Клауду, куда направился объект практически всех его мыслей, или остаться под теплыми лучами ненастоящего солнца.  
Скволл закрыл глаза.  
Едва заметный ветерок трепал его волосы. Еще секунда, и он сделает выбор.  
Правильный.


End file.
